


Are You Looking Toward Me (Did You Think I Wouldn't Notice?)

by littlest_prince



Series: Parenting is Hard [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is his four year old son, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Minseok is a nurse, Xiusoo live together, baek sehun and minseok are all nurses, even though chanyeol and kyungsoo are dating, i literally have been working on this since august and its not done, jongdae works everywhere goddamn, this makes no damn sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_prince/pseuds/littlest_prince
Summary: Whoever decided that going clubbing with Baekhyun on a monday night was a good idea should be sent to an insane asylum.





	1. You Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries, or writing.. or staying on the same plot. I've been writing this since August last year and this isn't even all of it. There were three more pages in my document which means one more chapter of the rest that won't come until months from now. Honestly, this was suppose to be a pwp but my ace ass can’t write that stuff for shit so in turn you get shitty plot. Good luck trying to follow this story, I can't even follow it and I wrote it.
> 
> This was edited, I did add some more detailed content that would help the next chapter.

Nothing was more annoying to Minseok than Baekhyun’s constant pestering. The younger nurse seemed to find joy in hanging off Minseok’s shoulder whenever the two of them didn’t have any patients to care for.

 

“Come on, Seok! Just this once! Please, I’ll never bother you again! Please,” Baekhyun whined from where he hung off the elder. His cheek was pressed into his shoulder, puppy eyes straining to stare up at Minseok. 

 

“I’m busy, Baek.” Minseok shrugged Baekhyun off him and continued to skim through a patient file.

 

“What are you so busy with that you can’t go out with him?” One of the other nurses, Sehun, asked as he settled in his seat at the reception desk.

 

“I, uh,” Minseok looked away from his clipboard, fear creeping up on his face as he tried to find an excuse, “I have to watch my niece tonight. I promised Junmyeon months ago that I’d watch her for him.”

 

Baekhyun let out a bark of a laugh, shoulders shaking as he laughed. Sehun kept a straight face, not seeing how Minseok’s lie was funny. Minseok tapped Baekhyun on the head with his clipboard and walked off when his pager went off.

 

“Byun. Get back to work.” Minseok called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. Before disappearing into his designated room he could hear the younger whining to Sehun. A quick roll of his eyes and shake to the head, Minseok erased everything that was Baekhyun so he could focus on his work.

  
  
  
  


Lunch rolled around fairly quick and that meant more pestering from Baekhyun and Sehun who decided to join in on the fun. The two nurses fell in the seats across from Minseok who had just started to enjoy the lack of their presence.

 

“I know you aren’t watching Jun’s kid tonight. They’re leaving for China today.” Baekhyun grinned at Minseok. A sigh fell from Minseok’s lips as he found a headache forming in the side of his head. A headache named Baekhyun Byun.

 

“Just go with him tonight. Maybe you’ll finally get laid.” Sehun spoke before biting into his sandwich. 

 

“I’m not going to a strip club,” Minseok looked up from his lunch and pointed to Baekhyun with a fork, “Especially not with that.”

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun whined, “I will have you know, Yixing works there and it’s not that bad.”

 

“Yixing? As in Yixing Zhang, that hot piece of ass from high school?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded with a smirk.

 

“As in Yixing Zhang, MY hot piece of ass.” Baekhyun grinned, clasping his hands together and leaning forward on the table. The two nurses fell into conversation about said man, Minseok ignoring every word as he desperately tried to finish his lunch before Baekhyun got back on track.

 

Minseok’s mind wandered during the short time, drifting to the thought of actually indulging Baekhyun and going with him, then to the thought of getting home early and falling asleep while watching dramas with his roommate and son. He weighed out the pros and cons of either idea, one having a higher vote than the other. Before Minseok made up his mind, Baekhyun was there snapping his fingers in front of the elders face.

 

“Earth to Seok,” Baekhyun giggled behind his hand, “What were you thinking about?”

 

“None of your business, Byun.” Minseok clapped his hands together to rid them of any crumbs from his lunch before standing.

 

“Probably thinking about that barista from the coffee shop down the street.” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Minseok rolled his eyes and threw his lunch away, ready to finish the day even if it was hours from the end of his shift. It wasn’t long before there was a body pressed against his side and an arm slung around his shoulders.

 

“Seok, just go out with me tonight. Just this once and I won’t ask you to go out again. Even if it’s for Chanyeol’s birthday.” Baekhyun pressed, grip getting tighter around Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok was trying his hardest to ignore the nurse only to find it difficult to avoid his bribe. It was a hefty pro that now equalled out both choices, but the downside was the bribe of never going out with Baekhyun would disappear the next time the two crossed paths at work.

 

Before Minseok could speak, his pager went off calling him to the opposite side of the building, far away from Baekhyun. Minseok shook the younger nurse off him and spun on his heel to walk in the opposite direction. Baekhyun began his whining for the third time of the day—possibly not even the third time—when Minseok walked away from him. 

  
  
  


It was an hour before his shift ended when Minseok was reunited with Baekhyun again. He had been dealing with bratty children and annoying parents which was worse than Baekhyun’s whining. Minseok didn’t know there  _ was  _ something that could annoy him more than the younger nurse. 

 

“Oh,  _ Seokkie _ ,” Minseok hung his head in defeat at the high pitched sound that was Baekhyun speaking, “Ready to go?”

 

“No.”

 

“ _ Minseok _ .” Baekhyun pouted, close to dragging Minseok to his apartment no longer giving him the option to decline anymore, “You’re going and you can’t refuse any longer.” Minseok snapped his head up to face the younger nurse with shock and slight horror from his words.

 

“But-”

 

“The only butt you’ll be thinking of is the one that’s going to be planted in your lap in an hour.” Minseok fell silent, glancing over at Sehun for help. The other didn’t acknowledge the glance, continuing his awful work.

 

“Fine.  _ Fine _ , I’ll go.” Minseok huffed, mentally beating himself up as he watches Baekhyun jump around with the widest grin on his face, “You can just explain to Jongin why he’s going to be spending the night alone with Soo.”

 

Baekhyun’s face dropped.

 

“Fuck, I forgot about Jongin.” Minseok could hear Sehun mumble under his breath along the lines of,  _ “Baekhyun. The dumbass forgot he has a kid.”  _ and a shake of his head made Minseok let out a small snort.

 

“Wait, isn’t Kyungsoo watching him tonight?” Baekhyun suddenly asked with a quirk to his eyebrows.

 

“Soo is going to be at Chanyeol’s.”

 

“Remind me again why the two haven’t moved in together? It’s been, what, two years already and Chanyeol hasn’t got the balls to ask?”

 

“Chanyeol is too much of a baby to ask Kyungsoo if he wants to go out to get coffee what makes you think he’s going to ask him to move in with him?” Sehun chirped in, no emotion present on his face.

 

“Aside from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, I don’t have a babysitter for Jongin so,” Minseok clocked out when the clock struck 6:00 and grabbed his keys along with the empty lunch box that Kyungsoo had packed him,”I will see you both on Monday.”

 

The elder was only a few feet away from the elevators when he was almost tumbling to the ground. There was an amused laugh coming from behind him and a pained groan on the floor. Baekhyun was face down on the tiled floor, regret flowing in his body after sliding too fast to get to Minseok and just barely missing the elder before he fell to the ground. Sehun slid beside Minseok, silently laughing at the body of Baekhyun Byun that still laid in front of the elevator doors. Minseok let out an annoyed sigh and stepped over Baekhyun when the elevator doors opened, hitting the floor he needed to leave. Hopefully this was the last time Minseok had to see Baekhyun for the weekend.

  
  
  
  


Jongin’s eyes were shining as he heard his father call out that he was finally home. The four year old bounced up from his spot on the couch next to Kyungsoo, Tan hot on the toddlers heels. Jongin let out a squeal as he jumped onto Minseok, the squeals dying into giggles as his father lifted him into his arms.

 

“Hi Nini. Did you have fun with Uncle Soo while I was at work?” Minseok asked his son. The toddler nodded as he played with Minseok’s I.D tag clipped to his scrubs. He seemed more preoccupied with the laminated card than with the questions he was receiving.

 

“What did you do today?” Minseok set Jongin down on the counter when they reached the kitchen, Jongin refusing to release his father once his bottom touched the counter top. He let out a whine, almost as if he was going to start crying if Minseok were to walk away.

 

“Nini,” The toddler looked up at Minseok with glassy eyes, “Jongin.” 

 

“Papa.” Jongin whined, getting closer to tears as he spoke.

 

“Did you miss me?” Minseok asked as he held Jongin close to him, the pink of the toddlers skirt a stark contrast to Minseok’s black scrubs.

 

Jongin nodded as he rested against Minseok’s chest. The two fell in a silence as Minseok ran his fingers through Jongin’s brunette locks. He had barely been around his son this past week with being paged on a day off due to a car accident resulting in Minseok rushing to the hospital, leaving Kyungsoo to care for Jongin once again. The only time Minseok has had with his son is on rare nights when Minseok and Jongin skype with his parents in Seoul. Conversations between Jongin and his grandparents has become less difficult than before thanks to Minseok teaching him korean at a young age and watching Jongin’s vocabulary expand as they talk.

 

“Is it okay if I leave?” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke as he appeared across the bar counter, “Chanyeol won’t stop texting me asking when I’ll be over.”

 

“Hm?” Minseok looked up at the younger and pressed his lips into a thin line, “Yeah, you can go.”

 

“Thanks, Seok.” Kyungsoo slid around the counter and pressed a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head before turning to Minseok and doing the same, “I’ll be back on Monday to take Jongin to dance class.”

 

“Bye, Soo!” Minseok smiled as the shorter left the apartment. All that was left was silence after the click of the front door indicating Kyungsoo had left. Minseok scooped Jongin up into his arms and carried him to the toddler’s bedroom.

 

The room was neat as always. Two teddy bears were sitting snug on the baby blue bedding, one with a pink tutu much like Jongin’s, and the other a plain brown teddy. In the corner was his coloring slash tea party table, a small shelving unit sitting to its right with grey and white polka dotted storage cubes filled with tea cups, coloring books in the striped cube. The only slight mess Minseok could spot was a pile of dress up clothes lying in front of the white wardrobe, waiting to be picked up. Minseok had let out a small sigh at the clothes sitting on the floor before carrying Jongin to his bed, going to put him down for a nap.

 

“Papa,” Jongin mumbled out, sleepy eyes opening slowly.

 

“Yes, Jongin.” Minseok spoke softly. The toddler pointed to his dresser that was labeled ‘Pajamas’ in Minseok’s neat hangul. Making his way to the dresser, Jongin rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn as he watched his father ruffle through the drawer.

 

“Do you want to be a bear tonight or a dinosaur?”

 

“BEAR!” Jongin squealed, sleep no longer evident in the four year old as he sat up and began bouncing on his bed while mimicking a bear.

 

“My little Nini bear~” Minseok cooed as he wandered back to Jongin, motioning for him to stand so he could change into the bear onesie. The whole time Minseok put Jongin in the onesie, the toddler continuously growled as a bear while holding onto Minseok’s shoulders and kept his gaze at his feet. 

 

Once Jongin was dressed, he squealed and jumped into Minseok’s arms and pretended to attack him.

 

“Oh no!” Minseok fell back, playing along with his son, “I’m being attacked by a bear! Someone help!” Jongin giggled as he patted his father’s chest.

 

“Papa, it’s just me! I’m not a real bear!” Jongin declared. Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongin and began attacking him with kisses making the toddler squeal with laughter. At the sound of Jongin’s high pitched squeals, Tan came running into the room to investigate and began mewling at the two.

 

“Okay, okay. Quiet down before the neighbors complain again.” Minseok spoke once he stopped. Tan giving Minseok a now bored look, jumping off Minseok as well, and Jongin giggling at the cat’s actions. Minseok glanced up at the Pororo clock that hung above the dresser and noticed how late it was getting. The family usually had dinner around 6:00 but due to Minseok’s late shift, they were to have dinner later in the evening.

 

“Jongin, up. I have to go make dinner.” Minseok patted Jongin’s butt as a way of asking him to get up.

 

“Why?” Here goes the endless ‘why’s’ that Minseok didn’t miss.

 

“So we can eat.”

 

“Why?” Minseok had stood up after setting Jongin on the floor and watched Tan run off.

 

“So you can grow bigger and stronger than Papa.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jongin. I’m not playing the why game all night.” Minseok sighed as he made it back to the kitchen, Jongin following right behind.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Papa is tired.”

 

“Why?” Minseok had stopped in his tracks at the fridge and stared at Jongin.

 

“How about you go watch Pororo while I make dinner, okay?” Jongin’s eyes lit up when Minseok mentioned his favorite show to watch with Kyungsoo after daycare.

 

“Okay!” The toddler ran to the living room, careful of slipping on the wooden floor even with grips on the bottom of his feet. Minseok listened to the thunderous slap of Jongin’s feet against the floor, knowing he was headed to the couch to watch his cartoon, without sparing a glance towards the toddler. 

 

As he started up dinner, Minseok listened to the familiar korean cartoon playing from the living room. It was a show Kyungsoo found while randomly flipping through the channels, two year old Jongin sputtering nonsense from behind his pacifier while pointing to the little penguin character on the screen. From then on, Jongin had forced Kyungsoo to watch the cartoon with him anytime it was on. Often the toddler calls Kyungsoo, Uncle Pororo, instead. Minseok always laughs behind his hand whenever he’s around, soon regretting it after Jongin is put to bed.

 

“Minseok!” An all too annoyingly familiar voice yelled out. Following that was Jongin’s squeal of, ‘Uncle Baekhyun!’ and the stomps of the toddler running to said blond nurse.

 

“Why are you here.” Minseok deadpanned while finishing the food he was cooking.

 

“Because we had a deal.” Baekhyun grinned. He held Jongin in his arms as he stood in the kitchen, across the bar counter. 

 

“Kyungsoo isn’t here to watch Jongin, so there is no deal.” Minseok stated sharply as he plated Jongin’s dinner along with his own. Baekhyun set the toddler in his booster seat at the table while Minseok set the plate of food down in front of him. 

 

“I know. That’s why I brought Sehun.” Baekhyun motioned to the living room where Sehun sat on the couch petting Tan. He glanced up and nodded, hood falling over his face more. Minseok shook his head and continued eating his food.

 

“I don’t want to leave tonight, Baek. As much as I love both you and Sehun, I love my son more. I’ll go out another time.”

 

“But Minseok!” Baekhyun began whining, a pout settling on his face. Jongin stopped scooping his food into his mouth to mimic Baekhyun’s pout, thinking it’s a game.

 

“Jonginnie~, don’t you think Papa should go out and make some friends tonight?” Baekhyun turned to Jongin, speaking korean as Minseok encouraged his friends to do around the toddler.

 

“I want Papa to stay with me!” Jongin quickly retorted, voice too loud. He wiggled in his seat like he wanted to be unstrapped from the seat, “Don’t take Papa away from me!”

 

“Papa isn’t leaving, Nini.” Minseok told his son as he saw tears collecting in Jongin’s eyes. He looked towards his father and snuffed his nose.

 

“But Jonginnie, you can watch Pororo all night with Sehun and play dress up with him. He loves dress up.” Baekhyun stole Jongin’s attention from Minseok once again. There was a scoff of disapproval from the living room as Sehun listened in on the conversation.

 

“No!” Jongin yelled, a small forkful of spaghetti flying across the room from Jongin’s fork. The startling scream caused Tan to leap from Sehun’s lap and scuttle away.

 

Minseok let out a stressed huff and walked over to where the food sat, bending down to clean it up. Baekhyun fell silent, knowing not to pester Minseok for the time being after the small catastrophe. 

 

Minseok disposed of the napkin that held Jongin’s spilled spaghetti in the trash before sitting back down at the table, a frown prominent on his face. Baekhyun said nothing more for the remainder of the two’s dinner. Jongin let out a yawn once finished and rubbed at his eyes while Minseok took the empty plates to the sink.

 

“Baekhyun. Take Jongin to bed, please. It’s almost past his bedtime.” Minseok spoke, voice monotone as he washed the plates and silverware. Baekhyun did as told and lifted Jongin out of his seat, the toddler cuddling into his shoulder with a thumb in his mouth. 

 

As Baekhyun took Jongin to his room, Minseok sat beside Sehun on the couch and let his head fall in his hands.

 

“It’ll be okay, Minseok.” Sehun spoke quietly, “Baekhyun just doesn’t know when to stop talking.”

 

“It’s not Baekhyun I’m worried about. I’m worried about Jongin. I’m not around as much as I should be and Kyungsoo is more of a father to him than I am. He picks him up from daycare every day, mainly because that’s where Chanyeol works, and he takes him to his dance classes and cooks dinner for him. Kyungsoo does everything that I should do, but I’m always at work. It’s hard for me to just dump him in Kyungsoo’s lap and basically have him raise Jongin,” Minseok sighs, rubbing at his face as he pauses, “It’s hard being a single parent and trying to raise your child and work as a full time nurse. I don’t know why Kyungsoo still lives with me considering he’s with Chanyeol.”

 

“Maybe this is why Baek keeps pestering you to get out and find someone. Jongin needs another parent in his life, not a father and a Kyungsoo. For all we know, he’s putting off moving in with Chanyeol until you find someone who can help take care of Jongin.” Sehun stated, settling into the couch, head resting on the back of the cushions.

 

“He is.” Minseok and Sehun were silent when Baekhyun appeared in the living room. Pororo was still playing, so the younger swiped the remote and shut the television off before setting it back on the coffee table.

 

“We’ll leave you for the night, Minseok. Jongin is all tucked in, he’s waiting for you to come read him a story.” Baekhyun mumbled. He seemed like a deflated balloon, all emotion run out of him.

 

“Thanks Baek. I’ll see you guys on Monday.” Minseok patted Sehun’s knee as he stood from the couch and made his way to Jongin’s bedroom. He could hear the toddler speaking gibberish to a stuffed animal when Minseok got closer to the room. Behind him was the silent click of the front door closing as he entered Jongin’s room.

 

Jongin looked up at him sleepily, a yawn already breaking through as Minseok sat on the edge of the bed. Minseok smoothed the toddler's hair down before bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

“What story do you want tonight, Nini?”

  
  
  
  


Sunday went by in a breeze. It was filled with running around the playground near their apartment and a night of stories told by Jongin to his grandparents over skype. Monday had started a little hectic. Jongin refused to get out of bed, wanting to sleep longer and bursting into tears when Minseok told him no. The toddler beat at his father’s chest as he was carried to the car, tears still streaming down his face. A few of their neighbors had given Minseok looks, but the man paid no mind to them as he had places to be.

 

“Kyungsoo will be here to pick you up when he gets out of work, okay?” Minseok told Jongin as he kneeled in front of the toddler at the daycare. Jongin wiped his nose on his sweater sleeve as he nodded. There were still fresh tears staining his round cheeks as Jongin hugged his father goodbye. Minseok planted a kiss on both cheeks before wiping Jongin’s tears away.

 

“I love you, Jongin.” Minseok kissed him once more, this time on his forehead, then standing.

 

“I love you too, Papa.” Jongin hiccuped, hugging Minseok’s legs before walking to his friends sitting on the reading rug. Minseok walked out of the daycare and rushed to his car, already a little late to getting coffee for himself and a few coworkers.

 

Minseok parked in front of a little coffee shop not far from Jongin’s daycare. He entered the shop and was instantly met by the scent of freshly brewed coffee and a kittenish smile from the boy at the register.

 

“Hello, Minseok.The usual today?” He asked, voice like a soft melody. Minseok smiled and nodded, ready to pay for the drinks when the boy shook his head and laughed. 

 

“No need. On the house. You’re always in here, so I’ll give it to you, no charge.” The kittenish smile never left his face. The ends of his lips curled up in the most unique way that made Minseok’s brain stop functioning.

 

“Won’t your boss scold you for giving out free drinks?” Minseok asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He didn’t want cute cat boy to be fired for giving him free drinks.

 

“Why would I scold myself for giving my favorite customer free drinks?” Cat boy’s smile became wider, turning his eyes to crescents. It was like Minseok’s knees had turned to the noodles Jongin threw across the room on Saturday when he looked at cat boy’s beaming face.

 

Minseok became a bumbling mess as he tried to think of something to say.

 

“I’m lying,” Cat boy giggled, “I just put your drinks in as free coupons. Don’t tell anyone.” 

 

_ That fucking wink _ , Minseok thought as his mouth fell open. This was the most cat boy had flirted— _ would you even call this flirting _ —with Minseok. Before Minseok could let out a response, cat boy had set three cups of coffee, all sitting snug in a drink carrier, in front of the elder. 

 

“Thank you.” Minseok huffed out, sounding a little deflated when speaking.

 

“You’re welcome.” Another damn wink.  _ Is he  _ trying  _ to kill me? _ Minseok smiled and picked up the drink carrier, careful not to spill any on his uniform. 

 

With full hands, Minseok struggled to open the door. Cat boy rushed over and opened the door for him, smile wide. A small ‘thank you’ was puffed out as Minseok walked out the door and to his car. The coffee’s were safely set in the passenger seat, Minseok grabbing his own iced coffee in its respected cup holder. Just as he finished taking a sip of the heavenly drink, his hand froze from setting it in the holder beside him. Written in almost flawless hangul—it could rival Minseok’s—was a small note and under rested a phone number. Minseok almost let out a snort at the cheesy way cat boy had blatantly gave his phone number to the elder by writing it on his coffee cup.

 

Remembering the time schedule he was on and hearing the shrill music pouring from his phone, Minseok started his car and sped off to work. Baekhyun’s phone call was ignored, along with being ignored once Minseok made it to their respected floor.

 

“Oh, Seok, there’s something written on your cup.” Baekhyun pointed out as he sipped his smoothie. Why the younger nurse chose a smoothie from a coffee shop was beyond Minseok, he was more concerned that Baekhyun would snatch his cup from his lips.

 

“It’s nothing.” Minseok dodged slender fingers lunging for his cup, scooting behind the counter with Sehun instead, “Do we have anything today?”

 

“Actually,” Baekhyun grinned, “You’ve been given the day off.”

 

“Ha ha, Byun. I’m going to—” 

 

“Kim?” Minseok spun around at the stern voice of his boss, “Why are you here?”

 

“I, uh, I’m suppose to be here.” Minseok stuttered, trying to hide behind his cup.

 

“Go home, Kim. I have Jeon in your place today.” Minseok nodded and bowed his head as his boss walked off.

 

“Told you.” Baekhyun’s grin grew as he looked at the disbelief on Minseok’s face.

 

“I guess I’m going home?” Minseok turned and walked to the elevators, ignoring Baekhyun shouting nonsense to him.

  
  
  
  


It had become seven too quickly. Jongin was running around the apartment with dripping wet hair and a dinosaur onesie hanging off his body. Minseok and Kyungsoo were chasing the toddler around, trying to catch him to get Jongin to bed.

 

“Go get the door. I can catch him.” Kyungsoo said once the door chimed. Minseok nodded and jogged to the door. 

 

“He-” Minseok had started as he opened the door only to stop when his eyes landed on Baekhyun clad in a black button-up and leather pants that seemed a few sizes too small for the younger. His eyes were outlined in black and hair fluffed out of his eyes.

 

“We’re going out.” He grinned. Minseok let out a puff of air then walked back into his apartment, Baekhyun following.

 

“Get ready. I’ll wait for you.” Minseok rolled his eyes and entered Jongin’s room, knowing Kyungsoo had wrangled him up.

 

Jongin babbled to Kyungsoo as he was being tucked in, eyes never leaving the bear in his tiny hands. Kyungsoo kissed his head and turned, bumping into Minseok in the process.

 

“He doesn’t want a story tonight.”

 

“That’s okay. Hey, Baek is here and he’s forcing me out, so I need you to make sure he stays asleep tonight.” Minseok whispered. Kyungsoo nodded in understanding and left Minseok with Jongin.

 

“Goodnight, Nini. I’ll see you in the morning.” Minseok smoothed his damp hair back and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. Jongin mumbled out a reply then was out like a light. Minseok smiled and slipped out of the room and to the one across the hall.

 

Minseok shuffled through his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. Well, an outfit Baekhyun would approve of and not come storming in to destroy the closet in search of something else. He decided on a black and white striped shirt tucked into ripped jeans and an oversized leather jacket. It seemed like a decent outfit that fit Baekhyun’s party standards.

 

With well paired clothes on his body and curly auburn hair parted away from his eyes, Minseok gathered his things and headed back to the living room.

 

“Ugh, Minseok, if I wasn’t already dating Yixing I’d be all over you tonight.” Baekhyun groaned. His exclamation made Kyungsoo fake a gag as the man shuffled past Minseok into the living room.

 

“Thanks? Uh, let’s just go already before Jongin wakes up and asks where I’m going,” Minseok pushed at Baekhyun for him to exit the apartment.

 

“Wait!” 

 

“No. No, whatever you’re about to say doesn’t need to be said, now out the door.” Minseok shook his head and continued to push the blond nurse towards the door. Baekhyun was barely able to shout out a simple farewell to Kyungsoo, who wouldn’t return it anyway. The two got into Baekhyun’s car and were off to wherever the younger thought was fun on a monday night.

  
  
  
  


Whoever decided that going clubbing with Baekhyun on a monday night was a good idea should be sent to an insane asylum. The blond had already abandoned Minseok once they stepped foot into Boomerang--the name of the club was a mystery to Minseok and frankly sounded a little weird, but whatever. Minseok wandered towards where he believed Baekhyun would be, successfully finding him sitting at the bar chatting up a bartender.

 

“You asshole,” Minseok scolded the other once he reached the bar, slapping the back of Baekhyun’s head, “Next time don’t disappear on me.”

 

“Minseok!” Baekhyun already sounded drunk even if they had just arrived, “Come get some drinks!”

 

“I’ll just take a beer.” The bartender nodded and wandered off to get him his drink. A different bartender showed up, face vaguely familiar to Minseok, just as Baekhyun yelled in his ear making him turn away.

 

“Look! Yixing!” Baekhyun pointed towards the stage and yanked on Minseok’s sleeve, “Let’s go watch him!” The younger leapt from his spot at the bar and lead the elder through the groups of people finding their seats or getting closer to the stage.

 

Baekhyun set them at an empty table close to the stage so they--Baekhyun--would be able to see Yixing and his partner dancing. Minseok sat quietly, enjoying the music as he wondered if Kyungsoo and Jongin were okay at home. He nearly pulled his phone out only for Baekhyun to scream and clap towards Yixing, startling Minseok. 

 

_ They’re fine, Min,  _ Minseok reassured himself,  _ Jongin was out by the time you left his bedroom and Kyungsoo is probably reading a book. _

 

“Ah, let’s go meet Xing backstage.” Baekhyun reached for Minseok, his hand getting swatted away.

 

“You go. I’ll be at the bar to get the drink I never got.” Minseok nodded towards the bar while Baekhyun grinned and sprinted towards wherever the hell Yixing was.

 

_ He’s been here enough I shouldn’t worry _ , Minseok wandered back to the bar, taking an unoccupied seat while trying to flag down a bartender. After not even a second later, a cheshire smile was grinning at him.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” The bartender asked, a playful lilt in his voice, “Ah, I know.  _ Universe _ . That coffee shop downtown!”

 

_ Cat boy?! _  Minseok was in shock that the cat boy barista was also a bartender at a gay strip club. He was dressed in a white and black sleeveless shirt, and black leather jeans that fit his ass way too nicely-- not that Minseok was looking when he had turned to fetch a drink for someone before returning. His hair was styled up perfectly, showing off his forehead.

 

“Uhh,” Minseok babbled as he stared at the bartender grinning at him.

 

“I’ll go get you a beer.” Cat boy winked,  _ Man I’m fuckin’ gone. _ Minseok subconsciously tugged at his hair as he waited, trying not to stare at the mans ass as he walked away. It wasn’t long before Cat boy was back, a beer in hand. 

 

“Thanks.” Minseok mumbled and sipped at the drink. Cat boy stood near Minseok, smiling and keeping some small talk going as he cleaned out some glasses and taking orders from random customers, apologizing with a cute scrunch of his nose and a frown before the smile returned when talking to customers. The curled smile never left his face when talking with Minseok, crescent eyes shining behind the lights flickering. 

 

_ I’m fucking gone. _


	2. Can You Gimme Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After starting this fic in August and not getting around to posting the first chapter in March, I've finally finished. In the time of not writing, I graduated high school and bought way too many EXO albums and other EXO related things along with a Twice light stick and just recently two more albums and an EXO light stick. Damn, how am I not broke.
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I added a few minor things in the last chapter just to fill in some voids that I wrote details in in this chapter. I don't think there's any in the beginning of the fic just the ending so if you want go back and see what I've added or just start off with this monstrosity. Enjoy the chapter and ending of the story, it's a cute one.

Tuesday was almost like hell for Minseok. He woke up with a foot digging into his groin and a fist pushing his ribs in. Jongin was curled into his side, a teddy bear caught in his grip as he silently slept. The alarm by Minseok’s head was screaming at him to wake up and get ready for the day.

 

“Nini,” Minseok shook the toddler after turning the alarm off, wiping sleep from his eyes in the process. Jongin whined and rolled onto his side, trying to escape the monster who was trying to wake him.

 

“Jongin, it’s time to get up baby.”

 

“No,” Jongin whined.

 

“Kim Jongin,” Minseok said sternly only to get another whine from the four year old, “Then I guess you don’t get breakfast.” Minseok climbed out of his bed as he listened to his son crying for him.

 

This was the typical mornings with Jongin. He’d cry and whine about having to wake up and get ready for daycare, the cries getting louder as Minseok would ignore him while the toddler would cling to him in tears. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was awake and carrying a snotty Jongin into the kitchen where Minseok was making breakfast for the three of them.

 

“Do you work?” Kyungsoo asked as he put Jongin in his high chair.

 

“Don’t think so,” Minseok hummed, “If anything, I don’t think Sehun or Baek would really notice if I was in late.”

 

“True,” Kyungsoo helped the elder bring the food out to the table, “How was last night? You obviously didn’t come home with anybody or stay with someone.”

 

Minseok stopped his movements of setting Jongin’s plate in front of him at Kyungsoo’s question.  _ How was last night? _ All Minseok could recall was the curling of lips and a melodic laugh from the night. He didn’t want to think about the muscular arms swirled with black ink, a dragon scaling its way up his bicep and a cascade of geometric shapes down his forearm. He didn’t want to think about how good the tattooed arm would look laced around Minseok’s hips while Minseok ran his fingers through the styled black hair.  

 

“Uh. . uh yeah. Last night was,” Minseok licked his lips trying to find words and will away the images of cat boy in a sleeveless shirt, “Last night was fine.”

 

“Anything happen at all?”

 

“Just found out that the barista at  _ Universe _ is also a bartender at the club Baek took me to.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo stopped and looked as if he was searching for something, “Did he have high cheekbones, curled lips, and really nice eyebrows?”

 

Minseok nodded as he ate his food. Kyungsoo nodded back before answering, “That’s Jongdae.”

 

_ Jongdae? _ Minseok furrowed his brows and finished the mouthful he was eating, trying to find something to say.

 

“How do you know him?” Minseok asked, turning his attention over to Jongin who was smacking his hands on the tray of his high chair. He set a small amount of eggs onto his tray, Jongin squealing with excitement as he had more scrambled eggs to eat.

 

“Y’know that music studio a few blocks down? The one I work at? It’s near Ni’s park. I think Yixing owns it..”

 

Minseok hummed.

 

“He’s my assistant. I hired him a few weeks ago since he was going to quit at the cafe. Something about horrible coworkers and too little pay for nearly 10 hour shifts every day.” 

 

“What?” Minseok choked out, water dribbling down his chin, “But you’re a vocal instructor? How is he your assistant?”

 

“Hm, good question that I’ll answer when I come home.” Kyungsoo stood, collecting his dirty dishes in the process and set them in the sink when reaching the counter, “Bye Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo pressed a small kiss to the toddlers messy hair and sped out of the apartment.

 

“That was weird..” Minseok wiped his hands on his napkin and turned to Jongin who was too occupied with his eggs, “What should we do today, Nini?”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo made it to the studio a few minutes late, some beads of sweat rolling down his temple when he entered his and Jongdae’s room.

 

“You’re late, you’re never late.Well, from the few days I’ve worked for you, you’re never late.” Jongdae pointed out. Kyungsoo grunted and stripped from his jacket, letting it fall over the chair next to Jongdae’s.

 

“Slept in too long.” Kyungsoo fell into his seat and sighed, “Then had breakfast with my roommate and his son.”

 

“Sounds like a great morning. All I did was stop at the cafe to pick up my last paycheck,” Jongdae kicked his legs up on Kyungsoo and leaned back in his seat, “Hey, quick question.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“If you have a boyfriend, why do you live with someone else?”

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo spun around, knocking Jongdae’s legs off him causing the elder to whine, “I’m helping him. He has a four year old and also works as a nurse, so I watch his son when I’m not here.” Jongdae nodded and watched Kyungsoo. With a pout, Jongdae curled his legs up to his chest and pulled his hood up, eyes shifting towards his phone that rested on the work table. He still had some hope that the pretty boy from the cafe, _ and  _ the bar would text him, but why would someone that good looking want Jongdae?  _ He was probably straight anyway _ . That’s how it was when Jongdae came to work, he sat and observed Kyungsoo as he worked with audio and the layouts of different vocals. Most of the time Jongdae was to do some coffee runs for Kyungsoo or go find the scheduled group for recording. When he wasn’t paying attention to Kyungsoo, Jongdae was going through a spiral of  _ will he text me, did he lose my number _ . At least this was better than working at the cafe that barely got any business.

 

“Hey, Dae,” Kyungsoo spoke up, not looking away from the screen in front of him, “Can you go-- What now.” Kyungsoo huffed as his phone rang, cutting him off. With a quick answer, Kyungsoo sprang out of his seat, jacket in hand, and he was out the door.

 

“I’ll be there soon, just, leave him there and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jongdae overheard the younger before hearing a silent curse, popping his head back into the studio, “Uh, Dae? Can you drive?”

 

“Where to, Soo?” Jongdae was close behind Kyungsoo as they made their way down to Jongdae’s car. 

  
  
  
  


“Jongin! Don’t touch that!” Kyungsoo chased the toddler around the studio, keeping him from touching the expensive equipment. Minseok was called into work due to yet another car accident involving a handful of people, causing him to stop what he was doing to rush to work and call Kyungsoo to pick Jongin up.

 

“Jongin, no!” Jongdae watched the two, trying not to get in the way of his boss. Finally, the younger had scooped the toddler into his arms, Jongin wiggling around trying to get down.

 

“Jongdae. I need you to occupy him while I get work done. A group is suppose to be in and I can’t have him running around. Take him to the park, or maybe the mall, I don’t know.” Kyungsoo handed Jongin to Jongdae, the kid stopped wiggling around when placed in the strangers arms.

 

Jongdae stared at Kyungsoo with horror in his eyes as he held the child in his arms. Jongin had a curious shine in his eyes as he stared at Jongdae before reaching up and poking his cheek.

 

“You look like a cat.” Jongin blatantly told Jongdae, who whipped his head down so fast he almost gave himself whiplash to look at the kid, “My papa likes cats. We have one. His name is Tan.”

 

“Uh, Soo?” Jongdae turned towards his boss with fear lacing his voice as the toddler continued to babble in korean.

 

“I’m busy, take him out of the studio. He likes going to the park to see dogs.” Kyungsoo quickly answered while trying to get sheet music arranged.

 

“I wanna go see dogs! Uncle Dae take me to the dogs!” Jongin pulled on Jongdae’s sweatshirt strings making his hood shrink over his face, mouth and nose the only thing visible. Jongin let out high pitched squeals upon seeing what happens when he pulls the strings.

 

“Jongin, if you keep my hood closed I can’t see and we can’t go see dogs.” Jongdae stated, Jongin instantly letting go of the hoodie strings and pushing Jongdae’s hood off.

 

“Dogs!”

  
  
  


Surprisingly, the park Jongin usually goes to was fairly close to the studio. Jongdae got directions from Kyungsoo beforehand but let Jongin try and lead him to the park only because the toddler was about to start crying if Jongdae didn’t let him. It would have been a short fifteen minute walk, but with Jongin leading the way, he stopped to pet every dog they came across. Jongdae ended up having to carry him the rest of the way or they would have never made it.

 

“I wanna swing! Uncle Dae come swing with me!” Jongin pointed towards the swing set once they got to the park entrance. Jongdae set the toddler down, but never released his hand as they walked to the swings.

 

“Papa only ever watches me swing. He doesn’t like swinging with me.” Jongin pouted when he was set in the swing, Jongdae giving him little pushes to start the toddler off before he could push himself with the momentum of his little legs moving. 

 

“What does your papa do, Jongin?” Jongdae asked when he sat on the swing next to the four year old, lightly moving back and forth.

 

“He fixes people. He and Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Sehun. They all go to this big building to fix people and make them better.”

 

“So he’s a doctor?”

 

“He doesn’t wear a silly coat or that toy to listen to your heart. He wears black clothes that gets all dirty.”

 

“A nurse?”

 

“Yeah! A nurse. Papa is a nurse. He had to go fix people today so he couldn’t play on the swings with me. But it’s okay because now I have Uncle Dae to play on the swings with.” Jongin grinned at Jongdae while wiggling in the swing seat to go higher.

 

“I wanna go on the slide now!” Jongin suddenly yelled after he wasn’t able to go any higher. Jongdae stopped his swing and brought him level with the other swings for Jongdae to get him out. Once his little feet were on the mulch, Jongin was racing towards the big twirly slide.

 

“Careful, Jongin!” Jongdae called towards the toddler, who was climbing the playset to get to the slide. He was giggling and laughing as he got to the slide, standing on his toes to try and see Jongdae from the top of the play set.

 

“I’m coming down, Uncle Dae!” Jongin grinned and soon Jongdae could hear his little squeals of laughter down the enclosed slide. Jongin appeared at the bottom of the slide with wild hair all sticking up from the static. 

 

Jongdae helped Jongin get down from the slide so he could go again, the two getting a shock from Jongin’s staticy clothes. Jongin only laughed and ran back to the play set to get to the slide. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at the energetic toddler rushing to the slide every time and letting out squeals and giggles.

  
  
  


Jongin had fallen asleep in Jongdae’s arms on the walk back to the studio, the toddler bundled up in Jongdae’s sweatshirt after claiming he was cold from the wind. Jongdae couldn’t help but take a picture of Jongin swimming in Jongdae’s oversized sweatshirt while trying to play tag with some games with older kids. 

 

When the two returned to the studio, Jongdae had a grin on his face as he got closer to his and Kyungsoo’s music room, ready to tell the younger about what they did. The smile fell when he could hear yelling in the room.

 

“I don’t really know the guy, Kyungsoo! You can’t just let a stranger handle my kid and not tell me! He could be like a murderer or something! Even though he’s really good looking, still!” Jongdae recognized that voice. It was the pretty boy from the bar last night, “I’ve met him twice, Soo and both times he was working and we barely talked.”

 

“I needed him to occupy Jongin. I wasn’t going to take him to the daycare when that’s across town, Minseok! I needed to be here to do  _ my job _ . Jongdae is  _ my  _ assistant. I know him. He’s a good guy and Jongin was excited to go to the park with him. Jongdae would  _ never _ hurt Jongin, would never hurt anybody.”

 

“Fine.  _ Fine _ , then just--” A phone began to ring, cutting off the guy-Minseok. The ringing made Jongin begin to stir in his hold, Jongdae bouncing him and cooing in his ear to get him to fall back asleep, “I need to get back, there’s another emergency that I have to deal with. I don’t know when I’ll be home.” The door opened and Jongdae hid behind the corner, holding onto Jongin’s head to keep him from bumping against the wall at such a quick motion. Minseok passed by without noticing them, anger obvious in the way he carried himself to the elevator doors.

 

Jongdae slid into the room, eyes wide at Kyungsoo who stood in the middle of the room with his head down.

 

“Soo?” Jongdae asked, wincing when his voice cracked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo visibly deflated, turning to slump into his chair, “How was the park?”

 

“Jongin had fun. He went on the swings then the slide and then played games with some older kids. I was watching him the whole time to make sure he was okay.” Jongdae laid Jongin down on the small couch they had in the office, before sitting down in his own chair beside Kyungsoo.

 

“He sounded really mad that I had Jongin.” Jongdae softly spoke after time had passed. 

 

“Minseok is just really protective of him. He’s Minseok’s life.” Kyungsoo answered, not tearing his eyes away from his computer screen, “I can finish this later. Can you drive us home?”

 

“Yeah.”

  
  
  


Jongdae was forced to come up to their apartment. Jongin had woken up in the car and when they neared the apartment complex, Jongin begged Jongdae to come up and look at his stuffed animals.

 

“But, Jongdae has to go home, Ni. He probably has things to do.” Kyungsoo told the toddler. A pout found its way to Jongin’s lips along with tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

 

“I want Uncle Dae to see my bears!” Jongin cried, actually cried, until Jongdae agreed to coming to their apartment. The toddlers tears instantly dried and he clung to Jongdae as they made their way up.

 

The place was clean, cleaner than Jongdae had ever seen a house that had a toddler living in it. Jongin patiently waited for Jongdae to take his shoes off at the door, Jongin even put Jongdae’s shoes in a cubby slot in between his and Minseok’s empty place. Before Jongdae could stand up, Jongin was tugging on his hand, trying to get him to follow.

 

“Come on! My room is over here. Papa’s room is right next to mine and Uncle Soo’s is across from his. I got stuck with the bathroom across from me.” Jongin said with a pout as he pointed out the doors at the end of the hallway. Kyungsoo walked into the kitchen while the two were making their way to Jongin’s room.

 

“Papa decorated my room. There’s my dressup closet. And that’s my bed. It’s also where my bears sleep. Sometimes they fall on the floor when I’m sleeping and papa makes me pick them up in the morning. Oh! And over there is my tea party table! I like to color there too when I don’t want to have a tea party.” Jongin rambled on, showing Jongdae everything in his room, “Papa likes to keep it organized. My tea cups go in this cubby box and my coloring books go in this one while my crayons and markers go in this one! And then these other ones are for my bears clothes. The yellow one is Monggu’s and the blue one is Jjanggu’s and the white one is Jjangah’s.”

 

Jongin waddled over to his bed and held up three bears, one brown, one tan, and the last was all white. They all had clothes on, each one giving a different vibe even if they were stuffed animals. Jongin pointed out who was who before putting them back on his bed.

 

“Color with me while we wait for Uncle Soo to call us for dinner! This is what I do while waiting. Or I watch Pororo with Uncle Soo when papa is home and he’s cooking dinner. Sometimes Uncle Soo is with Mr. Chanyeol and I’m with papa, we talk to grandma and grandpa and eat take out food. But don’t tell Uncle Soo.” Jongin explained as he was grabbing his books and crayons for them to color.

 

Jongin continued to talk to Jongdae, the elder barely given any time to talk, but enjoyed listening to the toddler. He told stories about when he’s at daycare, and what he does at home. Jongdae listens as he colors in a dinosaur drawing, commenting once and awhile just to show Jongin he’s listening to his stories. What Jongdae didn’t notice was Minseok standing in the doorway, watching the two sit--Jongdae kneeling--at the little table coloring.

  
  
  


Minseok left Jongin’s room back to the kitchen to help Kyungsoo cook. An apology was resting on the tip of his tongue when he entered the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry for earlier, Soo.” Minseok pouted as he leaned against the counter near the sink, where he wasn’t in Kyungsoo’s way.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“I was just stressed out from work and Baekhyun being an asshole about the whole club thing last night.” Minseok stared at his feet, moving around Kyungsoo as he shifted from counter to counter.

 

“I said it’s fine, Min. You were being a worried parent and I shouldn’t have had Jongdae take care of him.”

 

“Jongin seems to really like Jongdae. He’s telling him stories while they’re coloring and Jongdae doesn’t mind.” Minseok began playing with the strings to his sweatpants just to keep his hands busy. When Minseok came home he had set his shoes in his cubby, not even noticing the extra pair, and sped to his room to change out of the scrubs that reeked of the smell of sanitizer. After leaving his room it was when he heard someone in Jongin’s room, aside from the toddler who was happily rambling on about his coloring books. He could see the twinkle of admiration in Jongdae’s eyes, the younger never catching sight of Minseok.

 

“While you’re by the stove, stir the sauce.” Kyungsoo pointed to the stove with the knife in his hand, not even looking over his shoulder at Minseok who was still in his own little world, “But, yeah. You missed the two on your way out after your tantrum. Jongin was wearing Jongdae’s sweatshirt and clung to him like he does to you when he sleeps.”

 

Minseok snorted at the comment.

 

“You better act fast on snatching that ass before Jongin steals him from you and keeps him for himself to color with.” Kyungsoo was suddenly beside Minseok, pouring whatever he was cutting up into the pot and shooing Minseok away from the stove, “Go set the table.”

 

“Papa!” Jongin’s voice echoed through the apartment along with thumping, “Papa! Can Uncle Dae stay the night? I want him to stay and color with me!” Jongin rushed out, small hand wrapped around two of Jongdae’s fingers. Minseok looked up at Jongdae and saw his ears turning pink.

 

“Ah, Ni, Jongdae might have stuff to do tonight.” Kyungsoo spoke up at the sight of the frozen Minseok.

 

“No he doesn’t! He told me he doesn’t have anything to do tonight! Uncle Dae can sleep in papa’s room tonight. Mhm. But you have to sit next to me at the table, okay?” Jongin looked up at Jongdae, bangs falling into his eyes. Jongdae nodded at the toddler and felt his arm being tugged towards the dining table.

 

Jongin began telling Jongdae how to set up the table, pointing towards cabinets and drawers for him to get the plates and utensils. Minseok watched as the two set up the table, Jongin grabbing plates from Jongdae’s arms and setting them on the placemats, explaining where everyone sat.

 

“Papa sits on the end, next to my seat so he can give me food. Then Uncle Soo sits across from me and Mr. Chanyeol sits next to Uncle Soo. The seat next to me is always empty. Sometimes Uncle Baekhyun or Uncle Sehun sits there when they come over.” Jongin rambled. Minseok had never heard the kid talk so much, he rarely said anything to him or Kyungsoo, barely even to Minseok’s parents. 

 

“Looks like you’ve already lost to your son.” Kyungsoo whispered to Minseok as he passed by with the pot of food. Minseok shook his head to try and snap out of whatever trance he was in staring at the scene before him. He walked over to the rice cooker and grabbed four bowls to scoop the rice into.

 

Minseok grabbed a bowl in each hand, leaving two to grab after he set the two down in their respectful spots. He turned and was instantly met with two eyes staring back at him. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just.. Helping.” Jongdae leaned over and grabbed the last two bowls, grazing Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok could hear his heartbeat in his ears as it sped up and rushed to the table, giving Kyungsoo his rice and putting his own down a little too hard onto the table.

 

Jongin was already in his high chair and had some food sitting on the plate, most of it on the tray. Jongdae was sat right next to him like requested, silently giving Jongin some rice to push into the mess of dinner he has.

 

“So, Jongin,” Kyungsoo started, trying to break the awkward air around them, “What did you do today?”

 

“I woke up in papa’s bed and got Uncle Soo to carry me to the kitchen for breakfast. We had eggs. I like eggs especially papa’s eggs that he cooks they’re really good. Then me and papa were playing superhero after breakfast and when I was going to teleport to the coffee table, papa got a call and I had to get dressed.” Jongin spoke, putting a forkful of food in his mouth halfway through before getting a look from Minseok. He chewed a bit before continuing, “Papa had me sit on the couch while he changed his clothes and then he left me home by myself. I didn’t feel like sitting on the couch anymore so I went to my bedroom and played with Monggu and Jjanggah until Uncle Soo came and got me.”

 

“When did you get a new bear, Nini? I thought you only had Monggu and Jjanggu?” Minseok asked, some worry on his face.

 

“Uncle Baekhyun gave it to me that one night he came over to get you. Anyway, papa,” Jongin sighed, “Uncle Soo took me to his work and yelled at me for touching stuff then told Uncle Dae to take me to the park. Uncle Dae let me show him where the park was and we saw a lot of dogs. I pet a lot of dogs until Uncle Dae picked me up and carried me. There was too many dogs and I would not have gotten to the park if we pet all the dogs. Then Uncle Dae played on the swings with me,”

 

Jongin paused his story telling to watch Jongdae put some more food on his tray, the toddler wiggling in joy at the sight of more of Kyungsoo’s food.

 

“What else did you and Jongdae do?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing Jongin to keep talking. 

 

“After the swings Uncle Dae let me go on the big kid slide. You know the big yellow curly slide papa? The one big kids go on? I went on that a couple of times before it got cold. I didn’t have my jacket so I got Uncle Dae’s sweater. It was really warm and big and comfy like a hug from Mr. Chanyeol. I miss Mr. Chanyeol. After playing on the slide I played some games with big kids and they were really nice. I got tired after playing and then next thing I knew I was in a car near home and then I showed Uncle Dae around the house and my room and then we colored and now we’re eating Uncle Soo’s food!” With his ending statement, Jongin stuffed his face with food.

 

It fell silent at the table again aside from the tapping of chopsticks against plates and spoons hitting the table gently. Jongdae kept his head down, only ever looking up if Kyungsoo would tap his foot or Jongin making grabby hands at his cup of water. Kyungsoo and Minseok were having a silent conversation at the other end of the table full of hushed whispers until the doorbell rang and a few knocks echoed through the apartment.

 

“I’ll get the door.” Kyungsoo excused himself, setting his napkin down beside his plate and silently walking away from the table to the door. Jongdae looked towards where Kyungsoo disappeared to, hearing a lock click and some commotion before three bodies walked through through the hall into the dining area, one going straight to the living room rather than following Kyungsoo and the other. Jongdae swore he saw a cat chase after the body going to the couch.

 

“Uncle Baekhyun!” Jongin screamed, a grin on his face, Jongdae now long forgotten, “Sorry but Uncle Dae sits here now. You can sit at the other end of the table.” Jongin pointed a sauce covered finger towards the empty end seat. Baekhyun had the most offended look resting on his face at the toddlers words.

 

“I’m not Jonginnie’s favorite uncle anymore?” Baekhyun held a hand to his heart, faking a pout.

 

“Nope! Uncle Dae is now!” Jongin puffed out his cheeks and latched himself to Jongdae’s arm, getting some food on his shirt.

 

“I’m hurt, Jonginnie. I even bought you a new bear too.”

 

“But, Uncle Dae took me to the park to pet dogs and he gave me his sweater and colored with me. Uncle Dae is going to stay over too.” Jongin pouted and squeezed Jongdae’s arm as he ruffled the toddlers hair.

 

“Uh, Jongin,” Minseok started before being cut off by Baekhyun.

 

“Oh! Minseok! Go get ready! Me and Sehun are ready to go party.” Baekhyun grinned, “You obviously have more than one babysitter for the night considering your hot-- OW!” Baekhyun instantly reached down for his leg, Kyungsoo sporting a smirk as he continued his dinner. A glare was thrown Kyungsoo’s way before he looked back towards Minseok.

 

“But we just went out last night, Baek. I kind of didn’t want to leave Jongin tonight.” Minseok set his chopsticks down and wiped his hands off on his napkin.

 

“You said that Saturday night too.” Baekhyun dramatically sighed. Jongin giggled at Baekhyun before letting out a yawn, “And you left early last night so technically-wait, don’t I know you from somewhere?” Baekhyun pointed at Jongdae who had just finished wiping off Jongin’s hands.

 

“I work at Boomerang. Typically Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Used to be Yixing’s dance partner too, but got tired of dancing so I started bartending instead.” Jongdae shrugged and collected all the dishes that everyone had finished using. He began cleaning the dishes, hoping to get away from Baekhyun’s pestering.

 

Jongdae could feel eye’s on him, not just one expected pair, but two more pairs. It was usually expected from people when they found out he was a male dancer, they normally thought he was just a bartender then would distance themselves after the shocking truth. The awkward tension in the air was palpable until a phone pinged.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol’s here. I’m leaving. Good night Nini, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo leaned across the table and kissed his head before turning to Minseok and doing the same to him before whispering something in his ear. Minseok nodded and waved the younger off, standing to let Jongin out of his seat.

 

“Maybe another night, Baek. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Minseok carried a sleepy Jongin out of the dining room and down the hall. Baekhyun said nothing and looked towards Jongdae.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going home. Sehun, c’mon.” Baekhyun turned without another word, beckoning the person, Sehun, from the living room. Jongdae could hear Sehun say something to Baekhyun before the door shut behind them.

 

Jongdae felt awkward standing in the kitchen alone. The whole night had become awkward when Jongin asked him to stay the night. He didn’t know how to react to someone that small and cute asking him a question as blunt as that. Jongdae was used to it from his nieces asking for him to stay, but didn’t expect it from a kid he just met. Maybe it was how Jongdae looked, maybe he was just looked friendly and approachable when his arms were covered and his ears were piercing free. People would usually look at him disapprovingly with the tattoos swirling down his left arm and ear piercings shown in public, it was always old women or stuck up business people.

 

A small tug on Jongdae’s hand made him break out of his reverie of thoughts. Jongin stared up at him with sleepy eyes and wet hair clinging to his forehead. The toddler pulled him towards his bedroom, silently asking Jongdae for him to say goodnight to him.

 

Jongin crawled into his bed and blinked at Jongdae before yawning, “Uncle Dae? Do you like my papa like my papa like you?”

 

“Wha..?” Jongdae choked on his spit a little at the question before turning red, “Um, yeah. Yeah, I do.”

 

“Will you be with my papa like Uncle Soo and Mr. Chanyeol are? I think you’re better than Uncle Soo but don’t tell him.” Jongin whispered, another yawn breaking through.

 

“I won’t tell him, don’t worry.” Jongdae helped tuck Jongin in, kissing his head before sitting on the floor beside the bed.

 

“Can you read me a story?” Jongin asked once he was comfortable under his blankets, bears laying next to him.

 

“What if I sang you something? That’s what my mom did when I couldn’t sleep.” Jongdae softly smiled at Jongin as he stroked his hair. Jongin nodded and closed his eyes yet keeping his ears open to hear Jongdae’s song.

 

It was a soft song, Jongin catching the small english words of, “Good night” every so often before he was snoring away. Jongdae trailed off with his song at the sound of Jongin’s snores and soon slipped out of the toddlers room, quietly closing the door behind him and nearly bumping into Minseok.

 

“I should probably leave, I have work in the morning..” Jongdae mumbled, trying to stay quiet as they were standing right in front of Jongin’s room.

 

“I’m sorry for whatever you heard at the studio. I was worried about Jongin, but he seems to like you just as much as I do.” Minseok smiled. Before Jongdae could fully register what he said, Minseok leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. Minseok handed Jongdae his sweatshirt back, most likely swiping it from Jongin when he was changing into his pajamas.

 

“Oh, uh, it’s okay. Um, why does Jongin call Chanyeol ‘Mr. Chanyeol’?” Jongdae asked as they walked to the door.

 

“Chanyeol works at the daycare I take Jongin to, so he only knows him as Mr. Chanyeol and calls all of my friends Uncle. The only one he doesn’t call Uncle is his actual uncle.” Minseok laughed. Jongdae grinned at the sound of Minseok’s laugh and the sight of his nose scrunching.

 

“Well, have a good night, Jongdae. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” Minseok winked after Jongdae was back to full height from putting his shoes on.

 

“I don’t work at the cafe anymore, though?” Jongdae furrowed his brows and tilted his head after putting his sweatshirt back on.

 

“I know. Good night Jongdae.” Minseok planted another kiss to his cheek before watching Jongdae leave the apartment. Jongdae left with a grin on his face and a paper in his hoodie pocket, the number of a certain Minseok written on it.

 

_ Sorry for not texting you. I may have thrown the cup away without saving your number, so here’s mine instead~ <3. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and putting up with my inconsistent updates, I apologize. I lose motivation and start new fics then go back and finish others I haven't finished. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, like, or just enjoy whatever this was and be happy with life.


End file.
